A conventional a display device of braille points is described in Korean laid-open No. 2000-0038125.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, in the display device of braille points, a number of receiving holes 12 are formed on the upper surface of a base body 10, a braille stick 20 is installed in the hole 12 to move upward and downward, an electromagnet 30 having coils is installed in the upper end of the hole 20 in order to protrude the upper end of the stick by using electromagnetic force, a current is supplied to the coils 34 of the electromagnet 30 through a power supply 50, and a cover 40 is installed on the upper surface of the base body 10.
As the braille stick 20 is installed in the hole 12 to move upward and downward, the electromagnet 30 having coils is installed in the upper end of the hole 20 and connected to the power supply 50, the cover 40 is fixed on the upper surface of the base body 10, and the stick 20 can be pulled up or down by using the electromagnetic force from the electromagnet 30 to represent various information as a raised letters, it is possible to provide information to a blind person by using a computer.
However, as the electromagnet 30 having coils 34 is installed on the upper end of the receiving hole 12, the structure of the device is complicated. Therefore, the fabrication and installation of the device is considerably difficult. In particular, when the electromagnet 30 is operated by an electric signal from the power supply 50, a noise would be occurred between the electromagnet and an adjacent electromagnet. Thus, miss-operation of the stick can be occurred.